


Lindo

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beautiful, Fluff and Humor, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Harry is stupid, M/M, Tea with cookies, Wormtail doesn't know what to do, but Voldemort is very cute for his own good., who wouldn't like it?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry mira a Voldemort.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Lindo

**Author's Note:**

> En esto pienso mientras como galletas con chocolate.

Tenía doce años cuando se encontró con Tom Riddle en la Cámara. Ginny estaba en el suelo, pálida y fría, pero Harry no podía dejar de mirar al adolescente que hablaba y hablaba _y hablaba_ , no se quejaba, encontró bastante atractivo el movimiento de los labios y mandíbula, la forma en que fruncía la nariz en disgusto porque Harry sobrevivió, adorable, pensó. 

Oh. 

—¿Por qué te importa? 

—Voldemort es mi pasado, presente y futuro —dijo, contento de que Harry haya preguntado. 

Oh.

_Oh._

Tom le había dado la espalda y Harry parpadeó, las túnicas que llevaba no eran las mejores, no le quedaban ajustadas, pero encontró cautivadora la espalda larga del psicópata que había matado a más personas de las que los dedos de todos los Gryffindor podrían contar. Bueno, en su defensa Tom era lindo. Incluso su voz sonaba oscura y rica, sería un buen narrador, quizá hasta un buen profesor, pero no estaba muy seguro. Harry llegó a la rápida conclusión de que si Tom fuera su profesor no podría concentrarse en lo que diría, sino en la forma en que su boca se movería y el tono rico que escapaba de ella. Harry parpadeó confundido cuando la estatua de Salazar abrió la boca

Mierda, el tipo quería matarlo. 

. . .

Quizá algo estaba mal con Harry, es decir, estaba en medio de un cementerio a oscuras, con un _puto ángel de la muerte c_ on una guadaña mirándolo y Cedric confundido a su lado. Harry maldijo mentalmente cuando Colagusano apareció con un... ¿bebé en brazos? 

Maldito sea Merlín por no salvar a la mujer que estuvo con Colagusano. 

Ah, no, era Voldemort. Cedric frunció el ceño y los apuntó con la varita, pero Harry se precipitó contra el adolescente haciéndolo caer para evita que lastimara a Voldemort, aunque su acción se confundió cuando un rayo verde le rozó el cabello. _Mierdamierdamiermierdamierda_. Ambos se levantaron y, antes de que Colagusano tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de alzar su varita contra ellos, Cedric llamó la Copa y quiso tomar la mano de Harry para largarse del tétrico cementerio que complacería los sueños más húmedos de un gótico. 

Harry lo rechazó. 

Con horror, los ojos de Cedric lo miraron brevemente antes de desaparecer. Bien. Ahora estaba en el cementerio con el inoperante de Colagusano y Voldemort hecho un bebé. Bien, _bien_. El feo hombre gordo pareció salir del trance confundido en el que estaba, arrojando a Harry con una floritura de varita tosca hacia el ángel con una guadaña que lo aprisionó de inmediato, comenzó a hablar estupideces y puso un caldero sobre el fuego, nombrando los pasos de lo que sería la envidia de un ritual satánico de una película de bajo presupuesto de terror muggle que harían que Dudley se orinara en los pantalones. Harry se preguntó, medio aburrido y ansioso por ver lo que sucedería, si quizá algún mago medio loco financiaba esas películas para que los muggles le restaran importancia a estos temas. Colagusano se acercó con un cuchillo y él inmediatamente se preguntó si al menos el condenado idiota lo había limpiado, lo único que faltaba era tener una infección todo el maldito verano porque los Dursley no iban a llevarlo al médico. 

—Sangre del enemigo... ¡Tomada a la fuerza!

Con un chillido de dolor soltó un improperio que haría sonrojar a Snape por el dolor que le causó el corte, ¿qué no había un ritual más tranquilo y menos trastornado? Por Morgana, podrían drogarlo y que donara su sangre voluntariamente (Harry pensó, en medio de las fantasías de patear a Colagusano, que no le molestaría darle un poco de sangre a Voldemort). Un espectáculo de brillitos y niebla, y Colagusano _arrojó_ al bebé al caldero. Abrió los ojos horrorizado y por un minuto olvidó cómo respirar, completamente impactado con lo que había hecho ese idiota, pero la calma llegó cuando el caldero entró en ebullición y se derritió, dejando ver la figura pálida, alta y sin pelo que emergía con un porte elegante. 

Harry inspeccionó a Voldemort. Muy alto y delgado, pálido, cuando el hombre parpadeó los ojos rojos aparecieron y los dedos largos pasaron por su cuerpo en una acción que _no_ debería verse sensual, pero que sí lo hacía. 

Oh, Merlín, Voldemort era ridículamente lindo. 

Voldemort conjuró una túnica negra sobre su piel blanca dejando al descubierto solamente las clavículas, de reojo miró a Colagusano encogido en el suelo sosteniendo el muñón, rodando los ojos movió la varita y una mano plateada reemplazó la que utilizó en el sacrificio. Una buena recompensa, además de no enterrarlo vivo por ser tan molesto. Ignoró los chillidos de gratitud del animago y prestó toda su atención al adolescente que estaba sobre la tumba de su padre, los ojos verdes lo miraban de forma extraña que no pudo comprender, no parecía tenerle miedo, ni mostraba signos de estar asustado, ¿acaso creía que podía derrotarlo? Caminó a paso lento hacia el mocoso impertinente con clara intención de intimidarlo, arrancarlo de la estatua y provocar tanto dolor en su cuerpo como el que sintió en esos trece años convertido en un espectro. 

—Eres lindo. 

Voldemort parpadeó. 

—¿Qué? 

—Dije que eres... lindo —murmuró Harry con las mejillas rojas—. Es decir, _sí_ , no tienes nariz, pero lo veo beneficioso, ¿sabes? no podrías chocarte con la nariz de otro cuando tienes que besar, y tus clavículas son lindas, y, oh mierda, me gustan tus ojos. 

Alzando una mano para acallar los balbuceos sin sentido, Voldemort alzó una ceja sin pelo. 

—Potter, ¿encuentras esta forma... atractiva? 

—Sí, ¿por qué no sería linda? —preguntó confundido, miró detrás del hombro del Señor Oscuro a Colagusano, sonriendo con un deje de maldad—. ¿Verdad que Voldemort se ve lindo, _Colagusano_? 

Con un grito horrorizado, el pobre idiota se debatió entre decirle lindo o no a su señor, pensando en todos los pro y contra porque si admitía que Voldemort era lindo, el hombre lo confundiría con suavidad y lo mataría, si le decía que no, ¿no estaría llamándolo feo? Al borde de un colapso nervioso, Colagusano tartamudeó estupideces sin sentido que se oyeron como "poderoso, fuerte" e "irresistible, mi señor, ¡muy fuerte!". Harry carcajeó divertido por el aprieto en el que lo había puesto, ignorando que seguía siendo sujeto por una estatua. Voldemort lo encontró refrescante, curveó su boca sin labios en una sonrisa invisible. 

—Qué extraño eres, Harry Potter —dijo mientras lo analizaba con los ojos escarlata, trazó con una de sus garras la mejilla del chico hasta el mentón. Después, movió su varita de forma perezosa y la guadaña que sostenía a Harry lo soltó, Voldemort lo atrapó con cuidado y palmeó el nido de pájaros que era el cabello oscuro—. ¿Una taza de té? 

—Oh, me encantaría —aceptó de inmediato el adolescente, se sonrojó un poco y sonrió con timidez—. ¿Es una cita? 

Colagusano tiró de sus cabellos completamente confundido. 

—Mhm... sí, está bien —masculló Voldemort, envolviendo el cuerpo delgado de Harry con un brazo—, ¿galletas? 

—Por supuesto. 

Con un silencioso crack, Colagusano quedó solo en medio del cementerio con el caldero derretido, su mano plateada y los cabellos que se había arrancado. Quizá inhaló demasiado de esa poción rara, o todo era un sueño y ahora se despertaría con Nagini mordiéndole los pies para alimentar la cáscara que era su señor. 

Si, sí. No había forma de que el Señor Oscuro Voldemort haya _invitado a tomar el té con galletas_ al Niño que Vivió Harry Potter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Voldemort se sentó en el sofá, el té estaba servido sobre la mesa con un abundante plato de galletas de limón. Harry miró hacia el otro sofá y luego miró a Voldemort. Fue gratificante que el hombre no lo haya tirado al suelo apenas se sentó en su regazo mientras mordía una galleta.


End file.
